Forever Yours
by Gabrielle LaCroix
Summary: (Have all my lies become my truth?)If you must, then come find me..I’ll be here, I’ll be waiting..Forevermore, perhaps an eternity..Behind the fragile glass..The vivid reflection before me now..The melancholy of it all..It shall all be gone..We will remem
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Forever yours : Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. **

This fan fiction is just for pure entertainment purpose only. No profit is being made. Me NO own, you NO sue.

_I could say **I** haven't really thought about him, but that would be a lie. Today, he sent me a letter in the post. I read it, but I **still** haven't written back. It cringes me inside that now, of all time, is when he realises it all. _

_But what should I say to him? I **love **Draco, I really do. I really should. I have to. It's been four years now, but there hasn't been one day I haven't thought about **him**. He hurt me. He hurt me reallybadI should be so mad at him. But I was, in a way, mad at myself too. I should have listened, and maybe I wouldn't have made this mino, I didn't make a mistake. Having Elle was never a mistake. She's my pride and joy, as it should be. She looks just like her father, in every admiral way. Tiny, White blond hair, silver-blue eyes. That adorable smile._

_But there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about him, haven't thought about it all. Maybe I really do, after all these years, still love him_

_-_

**Forever Yours : Chapter 1: The Shards of Me **

"Ron.."

She finally managed to say aloud. It took up so much strength inside of her just to utter his name at that very moment. She stood there, completely awe-struck. Choking on her own tears, thought she tried hard to fight against them. It was obviously a battle she had lost.

The young red head whipped his head around quickly to the right, and instantly noticed Hermione Granger standing there. Just staring at him, with red swollen eyes. He watched as tears streamed down her face. He hated more than anything to see her suffer.

He felt so guilty. Staring at her, she seemed so helpless. So hurt. And she caught him in the worst of situations to boot.

Lavender Brown remained quiet, sitting right in front of Ron in the empty common room. Evidently doing the best job she could of hiding that atrocious grin of hers.

_Oh Merlin.. Holy shite.._

Ron looked away, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"Hermione, this isn't what it seems…" He said a bit too calmly for Hermione's liking.

"Isn't what it seems?" Hermione said, in mock of Ron.

"No, it's not. Just let me explain.."

"Explain what! That I caught you here, snogging with her? Oh, I'd _love_ to hear an explanation for this one, Ronald Weasley."

She took one last look at him, and ran off out through the open portrait hole.

"Bloody Hell.." Ron grumbled as he went off and chased after her.

0.0.0.0

"Hermione! Wait!" He shouted, still panting after her.

Up the stairs she went, through corridors and past classrooms. She decided on never stopping, not at least until her feat gave up and just broke off. Never will she face him again. He hurt her too much.

While she was running away from him, she couldn't help but think of everything. Of every beautiful moment she had with him, how he had told her that he loved her, and what it meant now. All of those moments, murdered in an instant.

"_I love you." He finally confessed to her, not more than a few days ago. They were outside again, it was such a beautiful day. Hermione's head rested in Ron's lap as he played with a smooth lock from her hair._

_She sighed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers as she put down her book._

_But before she had the chance to respond to him, he had kissed her, right then and there. Even though she was upside down, it was strange, but never had he tasted sweeter._

"_It's no surprise.." People like Harry and Ginny would most often say when Hermione would tell them._

_  
"He's loved you for ages.." _

_Notice they had said 'loved' and not 'liked'. Hermione smiled slightly to herself._

_They were always the perfect couple, at least in their year. Always together, looking "adorable". Despite their constant bickering and arguing, but that was just them. Just Ron and Hermione. It was their way of being themselves, of saying they liked each other._

_Yes, it was strange, but that was just the thing about it._

Strange how little moments like that can be murdered, no, stepped on, stabbed till it bled unmercifully, and crushed to pieces. Strange how it no longer held the meaning it once had.

With those thoughts running through her mind like a replayed video tape, Hermione ran even faster. That is, until she found a place to hide.

She ran in through the library, half-hoping Ron had given up on her and gotten lost. She walked quickly towards the end and sat down on the floor in a far corner. She neatly buried her head in her knees and just let the tears run down her cheeks.

_I hate him! Why.. How could he do this to me? I love him! Isn't that enough! _

"Hermione.."

Said a familiar voice softly.

_Oh great, the great king prat himself.._

She sniffled a bit and lifted her head up.

For a few seconds, they didn't do anything but stare at each other. No one knew what to say to the other.

"Hermione, listen. I don't know what to say.. I mean, Nothing happen. I mean!" He sighed hopelessly and watched Hermione rise to her feet.

"So, how are you going to get yourself out of this one? I'd really love to hear the explanation." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, you know this is bullshite"

"Your language, Ron.." She twitched a bit.

"You know I love you, and I'd never do anything to hurt you. Why won't you believe me? I didn't kiss her! SHE kissed ME!"

"And you could have stopped her, but you just went on with it. What'd you think, that I wasn't going to catch you? That no one will see you snogging that wretched cow, that"

"Alright.. Enough. I know, I'm sorry. I don't like her, I hate Lavender. Merlin, why won't you believe me?"

If only he knew. It wasn't just a silly game of believing or trust anymore.

_Maybe because I caught you, red handed you stubborn git.._

She sniffled and tried to straighten out her thoughts.

"You want to know something Ron," She started off calmly. "I honestly thought we had something special. I thought we were going to last forever, I honestly did. I had everything planned out. I thought we were going to live together, get married, have children together. I thought all this you know why, Ron? Because I loved you."

Ron couldn't help but look away, his eyes stinging.

"I was a complete idiot to believe you. I can't believe I fell for it, I felt for it all. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. But you know something? If you truly did love me, you wouldn't have been with _her. _And I'm not so sure you love me anymore, Ron." She sniffled again.

There was a long pause there. Hermione was fighting a battle to try her best to not cry in front of him, but she had obviously lost.

"Don't you even care? I love you!" Tears rolled faster down her face now.

"Huh? Don't you love me anymore? Why did you do it! Answer me!" She shouted hysterically.

"I"

"Shut up!" She shouted back at him.

But that's when she had lost all control in her and cried. She didn't care, all she wanted was the truth; did he really love her back? Was it all a lie? She wanted him to feel the pain she was feeling inside.

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed through her sobs and tears.

She came close to him and started beating on him. She wanted it to hurt, to hurt him like he had hurt her, though she and Ron knew it didn't, at least not physically. If someone said there was no emotional pain, someone had obviously lied. Hermione continued beating on his chest while Ron stood there and took it. He knew how much pain he had put her through, and he thought he deserved much worse than the small stinging in his chest. Not that it mattered anyway, not compared to what he was feeling inside.

Hermione's small fists slowed down and then finally stopped as she noticed it wasn't working. He came closer to her and embraced her. Ron had a feeling she needed this. He knew she needed it, and she knew too. She needed comfort even from the man who had hurt her in the first place. Ron put his long arms around her small waist, and hugged her. He let her cry. "Shhh," he cooed into her ear.

"I hate you," Hermione whispered into his chest. Ron kissed the top of her head. "I know, I know," he told her. He knew that deep inside the 'I hate you' didn't mean anything. It was just an empty threat. He continued to hold her until she squirmed out of his arms. Hermione wiped her eyes free of the tears.

"I'm sorry.." He said softly to her.

"It was an accident, you know I love you. I will always love you, now and forever. Forgive me, please.." He pleaded to her.

Hermione didn't know what to say back. She was obviously very mad at him, but she mustn't forget what he did to her. No, never.

She wiped her eyes once more, and ran out through the library door. Leaving the young redhead utterly confused.

_Author's Note:_

I'm baa-ack! Yes, I'm so sorry about my other story. FF was being extremely retarded and deleted my story, apparently someone reported that my grammar was 'very bad'. Hmm.. Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I hated where that story was going and now I'm back with more writing experience and I've got a nice plot worked out :D

I was really discouraged by people to write, but I'm going to do it anyway. This story eventually will hit a familiar path (familiar if you've read my previous story, "No Longer Innocent". wink) but only with that character. The true, true pairing is Ron/Hermione.. But, eventually Hermione falls in love with …some other guy, let's just leave it at that due to that fact of Hermione's heartache, so She will fall in love 'accidentally'.

However, Years later, Hermione is now married with that 'someone' and realises, that perhaps, she made a mistake. She ignored that voice inside her that told her that her heart really belonged to someone else.. And not that other guy lol.

Okay, Reviews PLEASE! This is the main reason why I posted it.. To get opinions. If you want to help me with my fic, let me know! By all means! I really need someone to discuss the plot and things with. And maybe even twist things around a little bit.. So you never know. Maybe I'll change the plot a bit, I dunno… I'll keep you posted.


	2. Sweet Misery

**Forever yours : Chapter 2: Sweet Misery**

**Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda.. I don't own Harry Potter. Jeez! Rub it in my face, why don't you? **

**-**

Hermione continued running down the empty corridor. But this time Ron didn't go after her, which hurt her even more. She found an empty classroom and quickly ran inside, sat on the ground and again allowed the tears to just roll down her cheeks. She just wanted to be alone. This was all Ron's fault. All because of him.

Silently she wept her heart out, but never noticed what was going on.

A few minutes later at that same time, Draco Malfoy was strolling about in the corridors until he came upon a door that was obviously occupied by someone, but left ajar.

His silver-grey eyes immediately darted over to the small figure in the corner with her bushy head buried in her knees.

_What the hell?.._

Draco thought to himself.

Curiosity had obviously gotten the better of him. He couldn't help but cautiously open the door wide enough for him to enter, and then close it behind him. He had a smirk plastered on his face that stretched out ear to ear. He tried to put on a straight face and confront Hermione.

"What happened, Granger?" He asked and sat down in a desk in front of her. He found an odd glass orb sitting on the desk and began tossing it in the air, and then catching it again.

She ignored him. She hoped that if she would ignore him, he would get bored and just go away.

"Was it something ickle Weasel did? Did he cheat on you, Granger?" Malfoy said but instantly noticed he was not getting a response from her.

She flinched a bit. Either he was being the thick-headed bigot that he really was, and had no clue that Ron had in fact, cheated on her. Or, everyone in the entire school knew by now.

"Was it with Potter? Stupid Saint Potter.. Yeah, Weasley cheated on you with Pothead. That's it, isn't it?" Draco put on a triumphant smirk.

Hermione finally gave up and lift her head to give him an evil glare.

"Leave.. Me.. Alone.." She warned him through gritted teeth.

A forbidding feeling came over him, as his smirk instantly vanished.

"Right.." He cleared his throat loudly and started to fumble over the orb he was playing catch with.

"I'm just so curious, Granger.." He began. "What made the Golden Girl break down and cry?" He stopped and watched her at once.

Golden Girl was just another thing people called her, among others. Hermione was the 'Golden Girl'. The perfect student. She was perfect in every single, sickening way. Or so, that's what they would all say.

Hermione really did hate cursing, but it was simply called for.

"Fuck off, Ferret.." She said loudly.

Draco was a bit taken a back, and with his hands he straightened his robes out.

"Well," he scoffed sarcastically. "Excuse _me,_ for trying to help you.."

"Help _me_? What the hell do you think I am? Daft or something?" She replied.

There was a small moment of silence then. Draco decided it was time to break it.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I _do_ have better things than watch a mudblood cry."

And with that, he lifted himself off the desk and walked towards the exit, slamming the door hard behind him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" A very worried Ron asked Harry. They were in Transfiguration now, and Ron hadn't seen Hermione since yesterday.

"Nope.." Harry replied honestly. "Not since yesterday, anyway.."

"Yeah, I think I know that. Thanks.." Ron responded back with a scoff.

Harry ignored him. He knew it really wasn't him Ron was really angry at.

Hermione finally came in through the door, two minutes before class was about to start. She walked very swiftly and quickly to her seat. She didn't sit next to Ron, which was her usual seat. Instead, she walked almost automatically and sat down next to Harry.

"Erm.." Harry stuttered.

"Hi.." Hermione said softly, but not meeting his gaze.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

Harry watched as she took out her books and quills out of her rucksack with such sharpness and anger.

Hermione is like a sister to him, he cares deeply for her and would defend her always. He knew Ron loved her very much in return, and would never purposely try to hurt her. He also knew about Lavender, how jealous she was and could even sometimes sense something about her. Everyone knew Lavender, the reigning gossip queen at Hogwarts, had a thing for Ron. Maybe it was just physical attraction, but there was something.

"Oh, you're meddling in hot water, Lavender.." Pavarti Patil reminded Lavender upstairs in the girls dormitory.

"You know, you're going to jinx it for me if you don't shut up." Lavender Brown retorted as she brushed her silky smooth long blond hair in front of the bedroom mirror.

Lavender Brown was a pretty girl at her last year at Hogwarts. She looked all but sweet and honey on the outside, with a flawless body and skin. Her shiny long golden blond hair was her best feature. All of these things were true, but she undoubtedly had the personality of bitter tart. Her bark, really was, worse than her bite.

"Anyways, nothing can go wrong, really. She'll be away, but it'll give me just enough time to erm.. Change his mind." She flashed a truly evil smirk towards Pavarti.

"But everyone knows he's in love with Hermione since.. Well, maybe even their first year."

"Bollocks. With that bushy head of hers? Right, I'll bet. I dunno, Pavarti.. I'm having a really good feeling about this."

_Maybe Lavender really did plan the whole thing._

Harry thought. In fact, Ginny _did_ warn him about this. She knew those girls were up to no good when they left the common room that night. But whatever happened yesterday, was between Ron and Lavender.

Class later began, and as much as Ron attempted to send notes to her, Hermione simply refused to read them. Every time a piece of parchment cleverly folded up as a bird and enchanted to fly headed her way, she would simply whip out the old wand and set it to fire as she would whisper "_Incendio_."

There's no denying he had hurt her real bad. But everyone watched as his last attempt to reach her failed when she yet again, set the last letter crumbling down in ashes.

"Fine.." Ron grumbled angrily when he exited the classroom later on that day.

"If she doesn't want to speak to me, fine. She'll come around.. I know she will." He exited through a side staircase, dragging Harry along with him.

0.0.0.0.0

"I know I made a mistake.." Hermione confessed to Ginny as they walked together to the Gryffindor tower.

"I should have heard him out, but I was just so mad that I didn't give him a chance."

"Well, I really don't blame you. I would have done the same exact thing. Even bat bogey hex him.." Ginny giggled at her own remark.

"I'm sure he's still whiling to talk things over."

"Look, Ron. I'm really sorry of all the trouble I've caused. I didn't mean for all of this to blow out of proportion." Lavender walked closer to him. She was too close. Terribly close.

"Yeah, whatever. Sure." Ron replied attempting to get away, but Lavender grabbed his arm.

"No, really I am." She put on her best sympathetic face, but it was obviously not working.

"You did all this. You think I'm going to forgive you? You think I didn't know what you where" Lavender cut him off as she kissed him, but he pulled away too late.

"Oh, you're never going to do it again, eh? You're sorry, you said.." A familiar voice boomed into the room.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! God damn you, Lavender!" Ron irately shouted at the ceiling, frantically waving his arms around.

"I can't fucking believe this. Again!" He shouted loudly.

"I hope you choke and die and rot in hell, Ronald Weasley." Hermione replied as she ran up the staircase, ignoring the tear stinging in her eye.

"You know, this is just perfect." Ginny exclaimed as she let go of her rucksack and watched as it fell to the floor.

"She was just coming over here to forgive you too, until we caught you kissing that bitch."

Ron let out a frustrated sigh and left the common room out the portrait hole.

Lavender innocently shrugged at Ginny.

_Author's Note:_

Okay, Second chapter finished. I know, I know.. Some people may think Hermione is overreacting. And it may even be a tad boring for you all, but remember.. This is a mistake Hermione realises later on. Hermione is an extremely emotional and sensitive person. She takes things too seriously, and may blow them out of proportion. There was.. A bit of foreshadowing, I think? It was just a tiny small hint.

Hmm. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Can't stop writing now, I'm on a roll. Please PLEASE PLEASE review. Thank you


	3. Sweet Misery: Part II

**Forever Yours : Chapter 3: Sweet Misery: Part II**

**Disclaimer: Do you think this is like the whole 'Lemony Snicket' thing? I mean, I've never seen this J.K Rowling.. Have you? No, I don't own Harry Potter. I own Daniel, though.. Oh yes.. (Insert diabolic laughter here). I wish (big deep sigh)**

**-**

In the next few days, Hermione and Ron completely ignored one an other. They would avoid sitting next to each other, speaking to each other, and even seeing each other.. If it were possible.

Hermione spent most of her time in the Library. She was very clever. She knew it was a place Ron was terribly afraid of and he would never enter there. Not unless he was under extreme water torture, or something similar of the sort.

She roughly turned the pages, searching frantically for answers in her book. It was amazing, how so much anger could be contained in such a tiny body was beyond anyone. Everyone did what they thought best: they stayed out of her way.

But not everyone. Some fool thought it wise to cross a vengeful lion in heartache, in pain, feeling betrayed. Whom other that fool then Draco Malfoy himself?

"Oh, well.. Look who it is." He walked gracefully towards Hermione from the shadows. Back straight, slowly walking, arms flinging naturally at side. He possessed so much poise. That was the Malfoy walk.

"The Mudblood Granger." He smirked a little wider.

He heard something that undoubtedly sounded a lot like 'Sod off, I'm busy.' but he decided to play dumb and grab a chair from a table nearby and drag it towards Hermione, sitting in front of her. He had nothing to do all afternoon, it was a terribly boring day. He had hoped he would find her in there. Just to torture her a little. That always seemed to make his day.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to maintain her cool.

"Nope, nothing at all. Just bored, really. Had a bit of an argument with Blaise. You know dear Blaise, right? Tall, dark-haired bloke? That arsewipe."

"Malfoy," She began. " What do you want? Just so you know, I'm not some little 'Plan B' of yours, I'm not here to entertain you. And besides, we were never friends.." She rolled her eyes and resumed on her reading.

_So just go away._

Draco scoffed disgustedly.

"Who ever said we were?" He asked, feeling insulted.

_Who the bloody hell does she think she is? Hmm.. I'll just get her where it hurts most then._

He smirked again as an idea crossed his mind. He then decided to quickly put it to action.

There was a sudden pause that favoured Draco.

"I know why your so upset.." He announced in a mock of a sympathetic voice. Hermione was a bright one and could see right through him.

"Oh really?" She put her book down.

"Yes, see I too know what that's like, ickle Mudblood. I just broke it off with Pansy a few days ago. Boring, daft, ugly Pansy. But I had someone else. She just wasn't cutting it for me. She then found out and went all _emotional _on me." Draco emphasised the word 'emotional'.

"You're disgusting.." Hermione said, while giving him the evils. "That's really cruel of you."

Draco played hurt for a moment.

"So I'm cruel.." He said. The word obviously meant nothing to him.

Hermione then started to think. Why he would suddenly come up to her to tell her this just didn't make any sense.

"But what does this have anything to do with me?" Hermione asked him.

There was another silence, but was momentarily broken by Draco yet again.

He glanced over at her book.

"What's that you reading?" He asked, but was obviously not interested.

"I'm trying to finish my Ancient Runes essay. Now if you don't mind, you'll leave. You've been distracting me long enough.. And anyways it's quite creepy that we're having an actual civilised conversation, so just go away." She motioned with her hand.

"I'm not leaving because you told me to, but rather because your just plain boring, Mudblood."

Hermione gave him another big eye roll.

"Fine.."

"Fine!" Draco Malfoy said loudly in return.

0.0.0.0.0

_He's so strange.._

Hermione thought, as she climbed down the staircase.

_Arguing out of hate for the past six years.. And he today decides to just sit down and actually talk to me. Maybe he's finally matured.._

Hermione thought.

_Naw, because if he really did 'mature', then he wouldn't have said the things he said. I guess the saying 'A leopard never changes it's spots' can apply to ferrets too._

She giggled silently to herself as she climbed down the staircase heading towards The Great Hall.

0.0.0.0.0

"It didn't mean anything." Ron explained to his sister. "When you got there, she was telling me how _sorry _she was for this whole mess. And you know what's the next bloody thing the deranged bird does? She comes and snogs me!"

"I'd watch out if I were you." Ginny replied after hearing his story. "She seems like she's just out to get you. To make you break up with Hermione, so you'd go out with her."

Ron scoffed loudly.

"Right, well then she's bloody mental if she thinks that's ever going to happen." He reassured Ginny.

There was another awkward silence.

"So erm..?" He said nervously, while rubbing the back of his hand behind his neck. "How's Hermione? Is she still mad?"

Ginny looked around a bit, and sighed deeply.

"It hurt her so much. She's still really mad. She's just oddly quiet all the time. She won't even talk to anyone, I heard. I reckon she's been spending all her time in the library by herself."

"Typical Hermione." Ron said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think you should try to talk to her."

"Me? But everything I do, well.. You've seen what happened! It's like she's got hawk eyes or something and she's just watching me.." Ron paused and looked behind himself at the empty staircase as they were climbing down. "Everywhere.." He shuddered.

0.0.0.0.0.0

"I can't believe I've really done it!" Lavender shouted excitedly in the common room.

"Word around the school is that they're bound to break up!" She said to Pavarti with a smile.

"You do realise he hates you, right?" Pavarti decided it was necessary to say.

Lavender's smile instantly vanished.

"Well, I see you're happy for me. And naw, I think he's just upset. He'll come around."

"Mmm.. Maybe you're right." Pavarti shrugged.

"Of course I'm right." Lavender said with confidence.

_You'll see. _

Lavender thought silently, as she walked towards the end of her trunk.

_Ron Weasley **will** be mine. I'll show you all. Beware Hermione Granger.._

_Author's Note:_

Okay, hopefully the end of the "boringness" with this chapter. I'm going to take a different route, which is going to make things more 'understandable' and perhaps shorten the length, maybe just a smidge. The idea just occurred to me, and it's the solution to the problem I was pondering about for quite a while now. As you may now, this is a backflash (hint). I think I'm going to like this fic.. ;D  
PLEASE REVIEW! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!


End file.
